Poker Face
by Venetian King
Summary: Rated M for Adult themes
1. Intro

Disclaimer: _I own zilch, nada, nothing!!!!_

Pairing:** Ironhide/Mikaela/Sam/Jazz/Maggie/Optimus/Ratchet/Bumblebee/Glen/Robert/Will**

I know I'm shocked as you are. I've been listening to songs Poker Face-Lady GaGa, Promiscuous-Nelly Furtado 

I don't know I guess I'm on a sex craze thing and I just have to right it down. If you think it's bad then don't read it's just that simple.

**NO HARSH CRITISIM!!!!!!! I Get enough bad news in a week I don't need anymore. It's something nice or nothing at all. **

**HOLOFORMS**.

**Optimus**

Height: 6'3

Hair: Brown with a few grey stands

Body: Well endowed, Tanned skin

Eyes: Light brown

**Ratchet**

Height: 6'2

Hair: Grey with a few brown strands

Body: Lean, pale skin, NO WRINKLES (he's not that old)

Eyes: Blue

**Bumblebee**

Height: 6'1

Hair: Short extreme shaggy blond

Body: lean, somewhat peachy skin tone

Eyes: Green

**Jazz**

Height: 6'3

Hair: short and curly

Body: Well toned like Optimus's with dark brown skin

Eyes: Brown

**Ironhide**

Height: 6'5

Hair: Cut short, Military style with grey at the sides, Goatee

Body: Muscular (DUH) tanned skin with a few tattoos particularly one with the Autobot insignia.

Eyes: Hazel

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone has those moments when they dream of a sex craze. And this is the story for it. It's just random one shots and junk like that.

SO ENJOY!!!!


	2. Poker Face

Mikaela sat on a sofa at the Autobot's headquarters reading a magazine bored out of her mind. Maggie walked up to her. "Hey Mikaela what's up?" she asked sitting down next to the brunette.

"Bored out of my fuckin' mind." she closed the magazine and set it on the coffee table in front of them. "Well let's see what's on TV." Maggie replied grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. She flipped through several channels to find nothing on except music videos MTV was playing.

"Wait Maggie! I like this song." Mikaela stopped her from changing the channel. The video was _Poker Face _by Lady Gaga.

Watching the video, Mikaela snapped when she saw Lady Gaga and her sex party. "You see Mags. Why can't we have a life like that?" Mikaela asked her eyes never leaving the screen. "I don't know, but I got to say it does seem quite interesting." she pointed out to Lady Gaga on the couch with 10 other people.

Just then Jazz's holoform walked passed the couch to the kitchen area. That gave Mikaela an idea, she leaned in closer to Maggie and whispered in her ear. A smile grew on Maggie face at her idea.

"Oh Jazz" the both said simultaneously gesturing to come over to them which he did.

"Yea what's up?" he asked in his deep baritone voice. "Come sit here with us." Mikaela patted a spot between the two. He sat down and Mikaela swung her legs up across his lap and Maggie rested a hand on his strong chest making him feel a little awkward for a moment, but slowly relaxed to Maggie rubbing her hand across his upper body.

"Play with us Jazz." Maggie moaned leaning against him 'til their lips were barely touching. "W-what?…..I'm n-not so sure 'bout dis….." he was suddenly cut off by Maggie's lips crashing upon his.

Mikaela was occupied with feeling up his shirt feeling his hard abs. Jazz gave into the temptation and started to kiss Maggie back. Mikaela pulled her hand from under his shirt and went straight to his pants. Jazz, as much as he hated it, pulled away for air. "You're not done yet are you baby?" Maggie spoke in a hushed tone. "No, not yet." and he went back to kissing her.

"Oh slag!" Ironhide shut his eyes and mistakenly backed into the wall behind him. "Could you please do that in another room." he said eyes still covered by his hand. Mikaela looked up and smiled. "Come here Sexy Beast."

Ironhide shot her a look of surprise as she got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the couch. She pushed him down and crawled on his lap. "Join us `Hide." she moaned and licked his earlobe.

Ironhide had shivers run down his body when she did that. It felt weird at first feeling her wet tongue move from his earlobe to the outline of his jaw but yet it felt erotic. He could feel his pant's getting tighter by the second.

Ironhide slid his hands up her thighs and his lips went straight to her neck. Mikaela moaned in his ear as he licked her pulse sending shocks down her spine. Maggie pushed Jazz down until his head rested on Mikaela's leg. Jazz quickly pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside.

Maggie then felt and hand on her back. It couldn't have been Jazz because his were working on getting her jeans off. Then she looked up to see non other than Glen. A wide grin grew on her face. "You're here for the party I presume." she chuckled and pulled him into a kiss.

Things were getting hot when Mikaela pulled Maggie away from Glen and started kissing her while Ironhide unbuttoned Mikaela's pants. Jazz felt left out and pulled Glen in for a hot brutal kiss. Ironhide pushed Mikaela off his lap with her lips still connected to Maggie's.

"What the Hell!?" They all looked up to see Sam and Bumblebee in shocked faces. Maggie and Mikaela smiled at each other. It didn't take to long for Sam and Bumblebee to join in on their little party.

Sam occupied Bumblebee's mouth while Bumblebee's hands were fixated on getting Jazz's pants off. Ironhide was already naked when he saw Ratchet and Optimus standing with Will and Robert.

Well let's just say that it didn't take long for them to join as well with Mikaela's and Maggie's persuasion.

Bumblebee pulled away from Sam who was tangled between Robert and Will's naked bodies who were on top of the table. Bumblebee then pulled Mikaela in for a deep kiss. Maggie pulled Jazz's rock hard member out of his pants that Mikaela had abandoned for Ironhide.

She licked the tip making Jazz moan into Optimus's mouth, who's hand was pumping Ratchet's erect member. Jazz pulled away and his hands automatically went straight to Maggie's head, massaging her blond locks that he loved so much. "mmm, you like that baby?" she teased taking him into her mouth fully. "More than you'll ever know." he sighed.

Robert couldn't handle it any longer, he quickly spun Sam around and pushed his throbbing member into him making Sam scream in pleasure. Sam's scream, however, were quickly drowned out by the ruckus in the living room area.

Ratchet had Will in a deep lip lock, tongues swirling around each other like a cage match. Glen had Bumblebee pinned down with Bumblebee's legs wrapped around him and fingers laced through his curls.

With lips clashed together and legs lanced together in knots, it certainly grew hot rather quickly in the living room.

There they were Mikaela and Maggie, their lips locked, and with Jazz pumping into Maggie, and Ironhide pumping into Mikaela.

Optimus had finally got the chance to have his little Bumblebee all to himself on the coffee table.

Glen and Ratchet were on the floor in between the furniture both fighting for dominance.

And Sam had Will and Robert pumping their hard members in his mouth and ass.

All this started because of one song.

_Can't read my. Can't read my, No he can't read my Poker Face._

_He's got me like nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my Poker Face_

_She's got me like nobody_

-Poker Face Lady Gaga

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter soon!


	3. Meet Me Halfway

Pairing:** Jazz/Maggie**

**Reason:** well you don't really see enough of this pairing out there and that's my goal basically, to let the hidden pairings be noticed. And I felt like it, so if you don't like this pairing, then you can wait for the next chapter coming up Thursday.

**Song:** _Meet Me Halfway._ though the lyrics don't match up with the story, the beat goes well with it.

Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maggie was in her room relaxing in her swivel chair, laid back with her feet perched up on the desk and arms behind head. She gave a sigh with a smile forming her lips. She just finished writing a five page essay. She closed her eyes and a let out a soft moan feeling her back muscles stretch.

"Mmmm, don't do that you gettin' me turned on." a low voice came from behind her. She giggled a bit.

"Hello to you to Jazz." Jazz chuckled and casually strolled over to her and took a seat on her desk. Maggie sat up and groaned at a sharp shooting pain rushing up her backside. "Mm, that hurts." she hissed.

"Somethin' the matter baby?" Jazz asked with concern. "My back it's been hurting that past few days." she answered giving out another groan. "You want me at help wit dat?" he slid off the desk until he towered over her. "That would be fantastic."

Jazz sat on her bed and gestured her to come over. She got up from her chair and took a seat between Jazz's legs. Jazz placed his hands on her back and began to massage it.

Maggie groaned. She didn't know how good he was at this. Her head dropped loosely as he continued on her back. Feeling his hands work on her back was just pure pleasure, even though it was nothing like what she had experienced on the couch two weeks prior. But Maggie still felt like she was in heaven.

Every now and then she would give out moans when he worked on specific spots that were irritating her back.

Pretty soon Jazz's hands dropped two his sides giving her the sign he was done with his work. "Thanks Jazz. I really needed that." she said lifting up her head. Then she felt powerful arms encircle her waist. "W-what are you doing?" she stuttered. "What I wanna to do." he answered. Then Maggie felt warp lips tickle the side of her neck.

"J-Jazz I,"

"Shh, jus' enjoy the moment." he replied cutting her off. Maggie gave in as Jazz massaged her neck with his lips. He did everything to her pulse, he licked it, kissed it, bit it, sucked on it. Pretty soon Maggie was lost in her own body as lust began to kick in.

Maggie quickly got up, turned around and sat back down straddling his thighs. "Mm, I like this." Jazz growled pulling her into a deep kiss.

Maggie didn't know how long they had been in full lip lock nor did she care, she couldn't get enough of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He continued to pump her mouth with his tongue.

They finally broke apart for air and in that short gap Maggie let her hair loose from her sloppy bun. Her hair cascaded down passed her shoulders. Jazz pulled her back into another kiss. This time he flipped them over until he was on top her kissing her all over from her lips to her jaw line to her neck.

Maggie's hand slid down his body and started to pull off his shirt. There was a small break between lip contact as they threw both of their shirts to a corner of the room. Then she brushed her hands over his strong stomach, feeling his six pack.

"mm, dat tickles." he chuckled and trailed his kisses down to her boobs. He bit the front clasp off and threw the bra off her body with his teeth. Maggie snickered and soon he was back kissing her boobs. He cupped one in his hands as he occupied the other with his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue.

Maggie's breathing increased. Jazz finally moved down lower kissing her hard stomach. He stopped right at the button of her pants. He fumbled with her pants a bit until they thrown off her body and into the pile of discarded clothing along with her pink panties.

He could see that she was already wet for him but that didn't stop him from continuing what he was doing. He gave Maggie a mischievous look and lick her clit. "Ah, Fuck!" she moaned as he entered her wet pussy with his tongue.

"God that feels good." she panted. He quickly replaced his tongue with his index finger. He continued to pump her adding two more fingers in.

He pumped her, with her wetness coating his fingers as she moaned in pleasure.

Finally he pulled his fingers out of her slowly.

Now it was her turn she quickly flipped them over when she got the chance, and kissed him roughly. She moved her kisses down his body until she reached o his pants. Maggie didn't waste any time taking his pants and boxers off and throwing into the pile of clothes in the corner. She looked at Jazz's length.

"_Did it get bigger? Who cares." _she thought and gave Jazz one good lick. "Damn girl!" he yelled and his hands went straight to her head massaging her golden locks. She kissed the tip before shoving the whole thing into her mouth. She heard him growl and moan as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. After she was done Jazz picked her up, walked over to her desk and placed her on it. Maggie gazed into his bright blue eyes for a moment getting lost in them.

Jazz placed one more kiss on her lips. While he entered into her slowly. "Ah, shit!" she screamed and he silenced her with his lips again making sure no one heard them. Jazz began to rock his hips back and forth, as her hips moved in rhythm with his.

She felt him stretch her walls ass he continued to fuck her. "You feel so good." she moaned I his ear.

"As do you baby, but you so damn tight." he growled as he pumped her. Maggie dug her nails into his back as she reached her climax. She came on to him but Jazz was far from done. He laid her down on the desk and furiously pumped into her. Their skin slapping against each other. Maggie's hips till moved with his. Still on the same beat but faster tempo.

Jazz felt something coming up and he threw his head back as he came. An electrical charge escaped his body and rushed into Maggie's making her whimper with pleasure.

Jazz's pace gradually came to a stop. Their bodies were soaked with sweat and both were panting. Maggie sat up and kissed Jazz on the lips passionately.

After a while they both caught their breathes and got redressed.

"So how was it baby." he asked. Walking up close to her. "That was fantastic. Do you wanna get something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure." he answered and he gave Maggie a piggyback ride to the kitchen.

_Meet me halfway_

_Right at the borderline_

_Is where I'm gonna wait for you_

_I'll be looking out night and day_

_Took my heart to the limit and this is where I stay_

_Oh-Oh-Oh_

_Oh I can't go any farther than this_

_Oh-Oh-Oh_

_OO I want you so bad it's my only wish_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yep that was it, hope you liked it.

The next chapters on it's way

And please review I know there's some out there who just read it and not give reviews. It would help if you did though.


End file.
